


L'ombra rossa di Blackhaven

by AlsoSprachVelociraptor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marriage, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsoSprachVelociraptor/pseuds/AlsoSprachVelociraptor
Summary: Allyria Dayne ha aspettato pazientemente che la guerra per il Trono di Spade finisse, che il suo promesso sposo Beric Dondarrion tornasse dalle Terre dei Fiumi per sposarla. Ha aspettato per cinque lunghi anni che la guerra terminasse, e, quando il nuovo Re dei Sette Regni ha conquistato il trono, finalmente Beric è tornato a Blackhaven. Ma non è lo stesso Beric che aveva conosciuto, e non è solo. Ora ha un ombra, rossa e terribile, e se Allyria si avvicina troppo, rischia di bruciarsi.[No Spoiler! What If? Post guerra, Beric fa ritorno nelle terre della Tempesta]





	L'ombra rossa di Blackhaven

A Starfall i servitori continuavano a vociare alle spalle di Allyria Dayne, e lei non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Si stava preparando per partire per Blackhaven, il castello del lord suo futuro marito, il giovane Dondarrion. Il ragazzo, l'uomo ora, aveva diversi anni in meno di lei, e l'ultima e la prima volta che l'aveva visto, ormai otto anni prima, era appena diventato un uomo. Era alto, altissimo e magro come un chiodo, dai lunghi capelli biondo ramato a cadergli sulle spalle contratte dalla tensione e i suoi occhi, verdi e spaventati, a fissarla come se fosse un animale pericoloso, un cristallo troppo fragile anche per essere guardato. Allyria, più vecchia di lui di qualche anno, aveva tentato di danzare con lui, ma si era rivelato inutile. Il ragazzetto era più rigido della sua spada, e finì per cascare ai suoi piedi, scappando quasi via col viso completamente rosso.

Le aveva fatto quasi pena. Era cattivo da dire del suo futuro marito, ma era solo un bambino. Aveva condotto una missione suicida nelle terre dei Fiumi ed era riuscito a tornare indietro, sano e salvo. Più salvo che sano. Le voci dicevano che era tornato a pezzi: un occhio in meno, una grossa cicatrice che gli passava la testa, e sei morti sulle spalle. Allyria non credeva a quelle voci. Beric Dondarrion non poteva essere morto, se stava per sposarla.

-è morto ed è tornato in vita ti dico, mia Lady- le sussurrò Ned, il giorno che tornò a Starfall. –Ora non è più l'uomo di un tempo.-

Edric era cresciuto, era ormai ben più alto di lei. Ormai quasi un uomo di quasi diciassette anni, dai lunghi capelli argentati e uno sguardo triste nei suoi occhi blu scuro. Anche lui era cambiato, in quegli anni nelle terre dei Fiumi. Sulle sue spalle, assieme ad Alba, c'era il peso di un dolore che Allyria non riusciva a cogliere.

Blackhaven era lontana, ma già da miglia di distanza poteva scorgere la sua figura, imponente e nera, sulla prateria morta e il cielo grigio invernale delle Marche Dorniane. Era la prima volta che vedeva quel castello, ma non riusciva ancora a vederlo come  _casa_. Starfall era la sua casa, la casa dei fantasmi della sua famiglia. Le serve le avevano detto che, appena avrebbe visto la sua nuova casa, si sarebbe finalmente sentita a suo agio. Ma l'enorme castello di basalto, nero e brillante, non le sapeva di altro che di pericolo.

Il ponte levatoio si abbassò, e permisero a lei, Ned e tutti i suoi servitori e aiutanti di entrare nel giardino della fortezza, dove la aspettava una donna alta, slanciata ed elegante. I suoi capelli erano quasi tutti argentati, con un'ombra del dorato che erano dovuti essere stati, e i suoi occhi la fissavano, con gioia e una vaga preoccupazione.

-Benvenuta a Blackhaven, mia cara- la accolse la donna. Allyria smontò da cavallo e si inchinò davanti alla donna. –Ti ringrazio, Lady Megga.-

Megga Ashford, moglie del precedente lord di Blackhaven e madre di lord Beric, era la castellana della fortezza, colei che riuscì a tenere il castello negli anni in cui il lord suo marito era morto di una grave malattia quando il suo unico erede era ancora molto giovane. Era una donna dura e severa, ma sulle sue labbra sottili Allyria non scorgeva nessuna ostilità, anzi. Sembrava quasi speranza, la sua.

Il castello, all'interno, era più illuminato di quanto non sembrasse dall'esterno. Le grandi vetrate alle pareti e i candelabri davano luminosità e voglia di vivere a quel castello tanto nero e desolato. Ed era anche particolarmente caldo, per essere un giorno d'inverno come quello.

Megga dovette aver notato lo sconforto di Allyria, perché si mise al suo fianco e le bisbigliò qualcosa. –Il lord mio figlio, da quando è tornato dalle terre dei Fiumi, dice di avere sempre freddo. E di non potere fare nulla, senza la sua fiamma vicino a sé... siano maledetti tutti i fuochi di Essos.-

Allyria non colse subito il cambio radicale di espressione e tono della sua prossima lady madre, ma non ci fece troppo caso. Forse non amava tutto quel calore nel suo castello.

La portarono alle sue stanze, calde come l'inferno anch'esse, e lì la lasciarono, sola assieme alle sue serve. Allyria era felice, elettrizzata quasi dall'incontro col suo prossimo marito, il giorno seguente. Talmente tanto che aspettò che le sue dame di compagnia si addormentassero al suo fianco prima di alzarsi e, indossando la lunga veste da notte, uscì dalla sua stanza e si incamminò per i corridoi bui di Blackhaven. Non sapeva cosa cercare, non sapeva perché era lì, ma quel posto era così buio, magico e caldo che l'attirava. Non era a disagio, ma si sentiva un'estranea. Non era casa sua.

Passò davanti a una porta semi aperta, da cui proveniva la calda luce del fuoco e il crepitio delle fiamme nel camino.

Si sporse e, attraverso la fessura, vide una figura davanti al fuoco, dai lunghi capelli rossi, che beveva da una coppa piena di gemme. Allyria aprì appena la porta, per osservare meglio l'uomo. Era forse il suo Beric?

Quando l'uomo si voltò verso la porta, capì che non era lui. Era molto più grande di Beric, almeno col doppio della sua età, e i suoi capelli ricci e lunghi erano di un rosso intenso e innaturale, con tanto di ricrescita di un arancione popolano striato da diversi capelli argentati, che non avevano nulla a che fare coi lisci, eleganti capelli rosso dorati del giovane lord Dondarrion. Avrebbe potuto pensare fosse il padre di Beric, se non fosse stato per il fatto che non gli somigliava e lord Dondarrion era morto ormai da decadi. L'uomo la vide e le sorrise, col fuoco che scintillava nei suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio.

-Lady Allyria, vero?- disse l'uomo, dondolandosi sulla sua sedia. –Entra, non sto facendo nulla di male... sono un ospite come te, a Blackhaven.-

_Non sei come me_ , si disse la ragazza, ma seguì il suo consiglio e si chiude la porta alle spalle. Quell'uomo non era in alcun modo un westerosi. Il suo viso abbronzato era macchiato da lievi lentiggini scure sul naso e sulle guance scavate, e gli occhi contornati dagli strani pigmenti dell'est. –Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?- chiese Allyria, presa da una strana curiosità. L'uomo si alzò e ridacchiò, facendo tintinnare il vistoso orecchino al suo orecchio sinistro. –Mi hanno dato tanti nomi in questi lunghi anni qui a Westeros... stregone rosso, mago rosa, brace, ma il mio preferito rimane "puttana rossa". Poetico.- e bevve un altro sorso di vino, tenendo gli occhi puntati su di lei. Erano di un azzurro talmente chiaro da sembrare bianchi, alla fioca luce del fuoco dietro di lui. –Sono Thoros, il prete rosso di Myr. Davvero non hai mai sentito parlare di me?-

La ragazza sgranò i suoi occhi blu-viola. –Il prete rosso che ha conquistato Pyke... Sei l'uomo che ha accompagnato il Lord mio marito nelle terre dei Fiumi?-

Alle sue parole, Thoros strinse gli occhi, ma continuò a sorriderle, anche con le folte sopracciglia rosse aggrottate sulla fronte. –Ho...  _accompagnato_  Beric, sì. Se vuoi dirla così.-

-È vero che è morto?- si fece scappare Allyria. Thoros le sorrise, avvicinandosi al camino crepitante dietro di sé, senza rispondere subito. L'uomo sapeva bene come creare tensione, come parlare, come dire le cose. E come mentire, probabilmente.

-Beric è vivo. Stanco, ma vivo.- disse, unendo le mani dietro la schiena. –Se mi chiedi se è mai morto, beh, è tutt'altro discorso. Ma lo vedrai coi tuoi stessi occhi, cara.-

Il suo tono non piaceva per niente ad Allyria. Il suo accento straniero era quasi svanito, ma aveva uno strano modo di rigirare le parole, di farle sgusciare dalle sue labbra sottili e farle entrare nel timpano dell'ascoltatore quasi rigirate, mutate a suo piacere. Anche Allyria doveva pesare le proprie parole. –Beric, in questi anni, è mai morto?-

L'uomo si voltò ancora verso di lei. Il suo sguardo non gli piaceva, i suoi occhi troppo chiari non gli piacevano, i suoi capelli tinti, il sorrisetto che le rivolgeva, i denti storti e il profondo solco tra i suoi incisivi e il dente d'oro che scintillava ogni volta che le rivolgeva un sorriso malevolo, il modo comunque affascinante che aveva di porsi, e la gemma nel collare stretto attorno al suo collo che sembrava brillare di rosso e arancione e i colori del fuoco ogni volta che parlava, sorrideva o  _mentiva_. Nulla in lui le ispirava fiducia, o simpatia. –Beric è morto sei volte, mia Lady. Come parlano le canzoni. Ma ora è qui con me.-

Con  _me_ , avrebbe voluto correggerlo lei. Ma non lo fece. Perché con  _lui_?

Bevve fino alla fine il calice di vino e lo appoggiò sul tavolo, decidendo finalmente ad avvicinarsi a lei. Non era particolarmente più alto di Allyria, forse erano della stessa altezza. Da sotto la lunga veste di seta rossa e leggera riusciva a scorgere il suo fisico asciutto e le sue gambe lunghe, i movimenti aggraziati e esotici con cui si muoveva. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e le sussurrò nell'orecchio, con un tono divertito. –Forse potresti piacere a Beric... ma preparati a tornare al tuo castello. Il Lord ha già qualcuno vicino, e quel qualcuno non vuole intrusi. Sono stato gentile, ora, ma in futuro non lo sarò.-

Il suo tono continuava a essere pacato, ma la presa sulla sua spalla si faceva sempre più ferrea. –È un avvertimento serio, mia Lady. Dormi bene, e pensaci su.-

Allyria rimase a fissarlo, incredula. Riuscivano quasi a guardarsi faccia a faccia, alla stessa altezza, ma non riusciva a capire la sua età, tuttavia. Aveva sentito dire che i preti rossi erano immortali, e lui sembrava esserlo davvero. Sapeva che aveva combattuto a Pyke almeno quindici anni prima ed era un abile guerriero, aveva qualche ciuffetto grigio nella folta barba arancione e delle lievi rughe a contornare i suoi occhi pallidi e spietati, ma il suo fisico era atletico, pronto ad agire, e tutto tranne che intaccato dall'età che invece dovrebbe avere. Non era decisamente più lo stesso omaccione corpulento che montava sul suo cavallo rosso fuoco ai tornei di re Robert, la spada di fiamme verdi in pugno e i capelli rasati talmente corti da lasciare un'ombra color fuoco sul suo scalpo olivastro. I suoi movimenti erano più fluenti, il suo sorriso ben più accattivante e aggressivo. Ora sapeva cosa voleva.

Lo guardò andarsene, aprire la porta e svanire nel buio dei corridoi come una veloce ombra rossa, e capì che, forse, non aveva davvero speranze contro di lui. Blackhaven era già occupata, così come il cuore di Beric, e a occuparli non era lei, come aveva sognato per anni.

Rimase a guardare il fuoco crepitare nel camino, senza sapere cosa pensare. Si incamminò di nuovo lentamente verso le proprie stanze, svuotata di ogni speranza ed emozione. Le sue ancelle la guardarono stupite, chiesero qualcosa, ma Allyria non era più lì ad ascoltarle. La nottata sarebbe stata troppo breve.

 

* * *

 

La sala centrale di Blackhaven era nera, come tutto il resto del castello. Le pareti erano nere e lucenti, il camino perennemente scoppiettante di fuoco e i drappeggi scintillavano di viola e bianco, i colori dei Dondarrion, e di lilla e argento, i colori dei Dayne. E rosso. Drappeggi rossi che contornavano i troppi candelabri e torce, nuovi decori alle finestre che facevano sembrare tutta la luce del sole pallido invernale come fuoco che strisciava dentro il castello come un serpente velenoso.

Ed ecco il suo lord, al centro della sala. Alto, maestoso, dal lungo mantello nero stellato che cadeva sul tappeto viola. Allyria camminò lentamente verso di lui, non aveva alcuna fretta. Solo paura.

I suoi capelli non erano più una cascata di oro rosso, ma erano corti, a scoprire il grosso solco sulla tempia sinistra a intaccare la sua belle pelle bianca e quasi malata. Una anonima benda nera e viola copriva il suo occhio destro mancante, e le sue labbra erano rigide, sottili e fissate in una posizione neutrale. Non c'era nessuna espressione nel suo unico occhio, verde spento e contornato da profonde occhiaie viola.

Sembrava davvero un cadavere, quello che aveva davanti. Magro e sgraziato, quasi scheletrico, dalla pelle virante verso un grigio malsano. Era ancora estremamente attraente, ma qualcosa in lui le faceva dire  _scappa, torna a casa, torna nel mondo dei vivi_.

-Benvenuta, lady Allyria.- le disse lui quando la ragazza arrivò di fronte a lui. Le prese la mano nella propria e le diede un lieve baciamano. Anche le sue dita erano gelide e rigide, e Allyria si dovette trattenere dal non tirare indietro il braccio e correre via.

Al suo fianco non poteva mancare la sua ombra rossa, Thoros il prete di R'hllor. Aveva un orecchino ancora più vistoso e prezioso all'orecchio, e un filo d'oro e ametiste tra i suoi capelli rosso fuoco, ancora più rossi e probabilmente freschi di tinta Tyroshi. Al collo era stretto il suo solito collare con il grosso rubino di fuoco e fiamme, contornato da diverse altre catene d'oro, argento e platino. La sua veste rossa e arancio e gialla e di tutti i colori delle fiamme era intessuta di seta e prezioso pizzo di Myr. Ben poco del prete era lasciato all'immaginazione, con le spesse cinture dorate a stringere sulla sua vita stretta.

Allirya, nel guardarlo, si sentì quasi male.  _Ha i fianchi più larghi dei miei_ , sospirò sconsolata. La sua septa glielo aveva rinfacciato per tutta la sua giovinezza, dei fianchi stretti e poco fertili come quelli di sua sorella Ashara. Quel maledetto prete poteva batterla anche in questo.

Allyria sorrise quando Beric la accompagnò fino alla grossa tavolata, dove tutti sembravano guardarla stupiti, con uno sguardo triste e vacuo. Sapevano anche loro?

Sedette sul palco al fianco del suo prossimo marito Beric, sempre freddo e inumano. Al suo fianco, dall'altra parte di Allyria, sedeva il suo prete rosso, una mano sulla spalla e un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulle labbra.

Allyria si voltò verso Edric, seduto al suo fianco. –Tu sapevi?- sussurrò lei, strattonando la manica del ragazzo. Ned non alzò lo sguardo, che tenne fisso sul piatto vuoto davanti a sé. –Sapevi e non hai fatto nulla per evitarlo?-

-Non posso e non voglio.- fu la sua unica risposta, infastidita e concisa. –Non è mio compito decidere. È stato il Dio.-

_Potevi evitare di farmi venire qui_ , pensò Allyria, ma non disse nulla.  _Voi e il vostro dio idiota!_

I servi portavano le pietanze, ma Beric non mangiava nulla di solido. Bevve qualche sorso di vino annacquato e miele, e mandò giù a malapena un boccone d'arrosto per poter finalmente iniziare il banchetto. Dopo averlo deglutito, si massaggiò la profonda cicatrice sulla sua gola, quasi cercando di spingere il boccone giù.

Chi invece non si trattenne fu Thoros il prete, che bevve per tutto il tempo, dal vino alla birra, mangiò sia le sue pietanze sia quelle che Beric gentilmente gli offriva. Non poteva rifiutare il cibo, perché l'avrebbero rifiutato tutti i commensali se il padrone di casa non avesse mangiato, ma non sembrava avere nemmeno fame. Era ancora un animo gentile, ma non riusciva a stargli vicino. Aveva una strana aura attorno a sé, e tutto attorno a lui sembrava sempre più freddo. Allyria non si sentiva a suo agio a stare al suo fianco, ma non poteva andarsene.

Aspettò per tutto il banchetto con trepidazione, non vedendo l'ora che finisse tutto, che quella tortura finalmente cessasse, a testa bassa e mangiando quasi niente. Appena furono indette le danze e lord Beric si voltò meccanicamente verso di lei, Allyria si sentì il mondo crollarle addosso. Lui prese la mano tremante di lei tra le sue, grandi, fredde e rigide, e rimase a fissarla senza nessuna espressione sul viso scavato e malsano. Si sentiva rivoltare lo stomaco nel pensare che quell'uomo sarebbe stato il suo marito. Un cadavere che parla, non era nient'altro. Fece per tirarsi indietro, quando, tutto ad un tratto, il prete si alzò in piedi, barcollando e dovendo tenersi alla spalla di Beric per rimanere in piedi, prendendo al volo il calice di vino che stava per cadergli e versandosene quasi tutto sul petto quasi completamente scoperto e ricoperto da folti peli arancioni. –Tom! Suona quella canzone che cantavi tutto il tempo nelle grotte delle Terre dei Fiumi... però cantale bene, non come fai di solito!- gridò a pieni polmoni, senza una vera motivazione. L'orchestra era a pochi metri da loro. Era palesemente ubriaco.

Beric le lasciò la mano e Allyria colse l'occasione per stringersi le mani al petto, sperando di non essere più toccata da lui. Il ragazzo si voltò verso il prete e gli scoccò un'occhiata di puro odio mentre il prete si metteva a ridere, staccandosi dal tavolo e iniziando a danzare da solo, nella mischia dietro ai tavoli. In un qualche modo, era riuscito a salvarla. Allyria si alzò in piedi, bofonchiò qualche scusa al suo prossimo marito e, quasi di corsa, si incamminò verso l'uscita della sala.

Dietro di sé, sentì delle voci.

-Anche io mi ritirerò nelle mie stanze.- disse lord Beric, con la sua solita voce senza emozione. –Cos'è, vuoi andare a trovare la tua lady prima del matrimonio?- gridò un giovane cavaliere dai folti capelli arancioni e il viso ricoperto di lentiggini. –Anguy, come può andare a trovare la sua lady se io sono ancora qui?- rispose Thoros di Myr, causando una risata generale di tutta la sala. Fu l'ultima cosa che Allyria sentì, la risata di quel prete rosso, prima di correre in lacrime per i corridoi bui e deserti di quella maledetta fortezza. 

 

* * *

 

 

Non poteva dare tutti i torti a lady Allyria. Era terrificante.

Beric si era ritirato ormai da qualche ora dalle feste, chiuso nella sua camera torrida a forza di tenere perennemente acceso il grosso camino. Alla luce del fuoco, vedeva il suo corpo allo specchio. Ormai era grigiastro, secco e rigido. A malapena la cassa toracica si muoveva sotto la pelle sottile, mostrando ogni costola. La sua pelle era del colore delle ossa lasciate sotto al sole. Era nudo, davanti al grosso specchio all'armadio, e si sentiva disgustato da sé stesso. Ogni cicatrice sul suo corpo era una sconfitta, era un richiamo al Dio, era qualcosa di negativo e positivo allo stesso tempo. Ma non assomigliava più al bel ragazzo che era, e anche se quel corpo era quello che il Dio gli aveva concesso, non si sentiva di ringraziarlo. Tutte le lady volevano la sua mano quello che sembrava un secolo prima, sei vite fa, e ora perfino la sua promessa sposa lo evitava. Era senza emozioni, un essere orribile, inguardabile.

Si premette le mani sul viso e singhiozzò piano, a bassa voce, tremando appena e rimanendo rigido davanti allo specchio che avrebbe voluto spaccare, rompere in mille pezzi. Anche se l'avesse fatto, ciò che rifletteva non se ne sarebbe andato.

Singhiozzava a voce talmente alta che non sentì la porta aprirsi lentamente, i passi lievi dietro di lui, e si accorse dell'ombra rossa che l'aveva seguito fin lì solo quando si sentì le sua braccia cingerlo da dietro, la sua fronte calda appoggiarsi alla sua schiena gelida.

-Bebe, stai ancora piangendo?- sussurrò Thoros, tracciando lentamente con le dita ogni cicatrice sul suo petto. Beric sussultò appena e negò lentamente, sfregandosi il palmo della mano sull'unico occhio che gli era rimasto. –Sto bene.- mentì, ma il prete non lasciò la presa sul suo corpo.

-Quella stronza ti ha evitato tutta sera- bofonchiò il più vecchio, premendo le sue labbra bollenti contro la spina dorsale fin troppo prominente di Beric, cercando di scaldarlo un minimo. Era sempre gelido, nemmeno il fuoco riusciva più a scaldarlo. Solo la sua vicinanza portava un po' di sollievo alla sua anima in pena, e la cosa era reciproca.

-Non chiamarla così- lo sgridò Beric, come suo solito, non allontanandosi però da lui. –Devo sposarla, che ti piaccia o meno.-

-Meno.-

-Thoros!- lo rimproverò di nuovo, con un sorriso divertito però sulle labbra questa volta.

Thoros era troppo ubriaco per trattenersi. Odiava quella Allyria. Odiava doversi spartire Beric con lui, odiava che non capisse quanto ormai uniti erano. Thoros, ormai qualche cosa come cinque anni prima, aveva deciso di condividere il suo fuoco, la sua forza vitale, la sua vita con quel ragazzino morto in guerra. Ben sei volte aveva condiviso la sua vita con lui, e ogni volta erano sempre più legati, erano sempre più una persona sola, una sola anima, una sola vita in due corpi.

-Quella dorniana deve capire.- aggiunse, strascicando appena le parole, cercando di tirarlo verso il grosso letto che condividevano. –Vuole cacciarmi, ma io non posso andarmene. Non voglio, non posso, e non lo farò.-

-Lo sanno tutti che sei tu la Lady di questo castello, tranquillo. Nessuno prenderà il tuo posto.- gli rispose Beric, lasciandolo fare, con finalmente un sorrisino sulle labbra. La vicinanza del suo prete lo rendeva sempre più umano, più caldo, più vivo, in pace con sé stesso e con quel corpo che ormai non apparteneva solo a lui, ma a entrambi. Le Marche erano più calde delle terre dei Fiumi, meno umide e sicuramente più accoglienti ora che la guerra per quel maledetto trono era finita. I compagni della Fratellanza che erano stati al loro fianco in battaglia hanno tutti ottenuto un cavalierato, una fortezza nelle vicinanze di Blackhaven, una vita felice. E il suo prete era rimasto al suo fianco, come la sua solita, vecchia ombra calda e protettiva.

Thoros rispose con un sorriso e lo trascinò a forza verso il materasso, buttandocelo sopra a fatica. Beric non si oppose, ma non lo aiutò nemmeno. Gli piaceva farlo faticare.

Rimase a guardarlo nel buio mentre si svestiva, buttando a terra le lunghe tuniche nuove di zecca che si era fatto portare da Myr e i vari gioielli di cui si era imbastito quella sera. Si sfilò con più delicatezza la retina regalatagli da Beric, coi colori della sua casata, argento e di ametiste e di vetro di drago nero come la notte, e la ripose sul mobile al fianco del grosso letto, sciogliendosi i lunghi capelli rosso fuoco. Senza troppa delicatezza saltò sul letto e si appallottolò nelle pesanti pellicce, cercando di chiudere anche Beric nella sua morsa di pelo. Si divertiva a vedere come Thoros fosse prudente e protettivo con lui, e lo lasciò fare. Finito di avergli rimboccato le coperte, lo abbracciò con forza, sfregandosi al suo petto e cercando di riscaldarlo. Aveva molto bisogno di calore, quella notte.

Beric ricambiò lentamente e delicatamente il suo abbraccio, rimanendo però a guardare il fuoco morente nel camino davanti al letto.

-Puoi aumentare il fuoco?-

-Non sono una torcia, bambino.- gli rispose, con un sorrisetto però sulle labbra. La gemma rossa al suo collo sembrò illuminarsi nel buio della camera, e il fuoco riprese a crepitare, più forte e potente, in una vampata di calore. Rassicurato dal crepitare gentile del fuoco e dalla mano del prete che gli accarezzava lentamente i capelli, Beric riuscì quasi ad assopirsi, appoggiato pigramente alla sua spalla. Ma un dubbio ancora solcava la sua mente annebbiata.

-Riuscirà mai ad amarmi, a... a essere felice qui? Anche se io sono... questo?- sussurrò, preoccupato. Thoros non si fermò di accarezzargli i capelli, rimanendo a fissare il fuoco, cercando forse di leggerci qualcosa dentro. Il tempo delle profezie ormai era finito, la pace era arrivata, ma i dubbi, i problemi rimanevano. Sospirò pesantemente e alzò le spalle, annoiato o forse dubbioso. –Se tu sarai felice. Questo è l'importante.-

Abbassò finalmente lo sguardo, con un'espressione diversa sul viso. –E tu sei perfetto. Non c'è nulla in te che non vada. Sei gentile, sei bellissimo... e se lei non sa apprezzarti, è lei che ci perde.-

Gli schioccò un bacio sulla fronte e gli accarezzò lentamente una guancia, guardandolo sempre più insistentemente. Beric, al contrario, era riuscito a sorridergli. –Sei felice?-

-Sono felice.- borbottò. Era vero. Ora lo era. Si addormentò lentamente, dormì come non credeva più di saper fare, col fuoco che crepitava vicino a lui, il suo prete che lo stringeva tra le sue braccia, la convinzione che il peggio era passato. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una sorta di AU che mi era venuto in mente. Non segue né le vicende della serie tv né quelle dei libri, e non c'è nessun particolare spoiler per entrambe. Solo una scusa per scrivere di Beric e Thoros... come si fa a non amarli?
> 
> Grazie per aver letto tutto, ricordate che le recensioni/domande/correzioni fanno sempre piacere! Ciao a tutti, alla prossima!


End file.
